


Island Captives, Broken spells

by KDz_89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Escape, F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Seduction, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDz_89/pseuds/KDz_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by two under a spell, two people find themselves making a new life in conditions that refine a character and reveal a<br/>heart pure as gold.<br/>Love blossoms and a race is preserved as well as revived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

The creatures and characters who live in the sea are often ignored in stories. 

The story of Seireus and his kind especially.

Seireus is the son of Poseidon born to him by Thalassa who was the daughter of the god of the sea's chief priest and Poseidon's cousin. His story is sad because on the night of his

birth, his mother became jealous of him. He had been born immortal. He was taken in by his father and his father's wife, Queen Amphitrite. He was raised alongside his half-

brother Triton and Poseidon's daughter, Ammersei.

Thalassa was punished for her jealousy and unfortunately this was passed down to her other children. She died unrepentant in her new form. Her children were split for three of

the five were born in animal form and two were born half-human.

Seireus found his half-brother and half-sister three months after their birth. He found them in danger and protected them. He then carried them to Amphitrite. Amphitrite saw 

Seireus was delighted with the young ones. Purposing to forget their mother's jealousy, she chose to see them as the innocents they were. This attitude enabled her to share her

foster son's delight.

Amphitrite spoke to Poseidon and they allowed Seireus to take the two infants in. They watched him do so with a great deal of love. They accepted the names of Seid and Alassa.

Seireus, who was now 12, named his half-brother Seid and his half-sister Alassa. Though still young himself, he began to care for them. His foster brother Triton couldn't

understand why but his foster sister Ammersei shared his delight. The two acted as brother and sister but were father and mother to the two half-siblings. 


	2. Seid and Alassa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Seid and Alassa though Triton, Ammersei and Seireus make their appearances.

It is the first year of Triton's reign. At the age of 25, he is currently courting Lady Athena. His sister Princess Ammersei is now 23. Their foster brother Seireus is 22.

Seireus's half-siblings Seid and Alassa are now 10.

 

Seireus watched Seid throw his spear and noted that though this was only his fourth lesson, the ten year old hit the practice dummy spot on. He smiled and swam over to him. He

placed his hand on the half-shark, half-human son of Thalassa. The two made quite a sight together. 

Somehow Seireus and Seid both had Thalassa's sea blue eyes. Seireus had inherited his father's silver hair, but Seid had the gray sharkskin covering his back to the waist. On his

front, he was white to the waist with human legs. Seireus also had human legs but his hands had webs up to the knuckles.

"Well-done, brother," said Seireus. He looked at the boy that was both brother and son. He smiled at him and was filled with a father's pride. He looked back to see Ammersei and

Alassa approach. Turning toward the tutor, he motioned him away. He guided Seid over to his sister's side. He then hugged Alassa and asked how her lessons were going. He

again felt a father's pride as Ammersei said, "Alassa is doing well. She possesses a mermaid's voice and is a strong swimmer. I assume it is due in part to her possessing the tail. 

She also seems to have inherited her grandmother's magical abilities. That being said, Brother wants to speak with you."

Seireus nodded and promised both Seid and Alassa that he would take them to the reef a little later. He swam to Triton's side and found him in the company of his advisor

Sebastien who was a cuttlefish. "Triton?"

"Lord Seireus, how's Seid doing?"

"Well, my foster brother. What's wrong?" asked Seireus.

"Your spelled grandfather has gone to the sea witch Sealne and she has cast an altering spell on him," said Triton. He watched his foster brother's face. Both he and Sebastien were

aware of this act's impact but would Seireus?

"He can't take the children, can he?" asked Seireus.

"He can petition for them, yes. Ultimately I will decide where they live. However, there is more to this than that," said Triton. He watched Seireus blink. He waited.

Seireus was confused. "What?"

"The priest Thal can now wield a position of power among the ocean kingdom's subjects. He can reveal us to the human world. He claim his family and build a new one," said 

another voice then.

"Father! Your Majesty," said the group.

Poseidon smiled as his sons swam to him. He greeted both of them and then acknowledge Sebastien who was dismissed. "Where is Ammersei?"

"With the children," answered Seireus.

Poseidon nodded. Summoning a servant, he told them to fetch the princess and the children. Then he turned to face Triton and Seireus. His regal features were mirrored in

the two faces before him. His eyes were lit with a solemn light.

Seireus was silent though Triton struck up a conversation with his father. He looked up when Ammersei entered and motioned the children to his side.


	3. The curse revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seireus meets his grandfather and the priest turned shark reveals the curse which must be broken.  
> The chapter ends with a summary of the next several years.

Seid and Alassa swam over to their half-brother who was also their father. They felt him place a hand on each of their shoulders. Seid looked up and read his brother's troubled

face. "What is wrong, Broather?"

The strange endearment made Seireus  smile sadly. "Our mother's partner who is your birth father and my grandfather, is coming."  He paused and looked at both of them. He

saw that they did not fully understand what he was troubled by but understood that he was troubled.

 

Ammersei then took her father's arm and said, "I'd like to introduce you to Seireus's half-siblings." She led Poseidon over to where they floated. "Father, this is 10 year old Seid

and his twin sister Alassa. Children, this is your older brother's father."

Poseidon looked at the two children who were close to his children's hearts. "Seid and Alassa. So these are the two." He regarded the twins with a look of interest tinted with an 

air of disapproval.

"Take the Po and on off your name and you have my name," said Seid. He tilted his head slightly before looking up at his brother/father and asking, "Is that true, Broather?"

"Yes, Seid. That is what I did," said Seireus. He looked at his father and said, "Seid is a fine archer and swimmer. He will be a good hunter."

Poseidon nodded slowly. "Your brother can show me later. What of Alassa?"

 

Just then a new voice said, "I see your spawn has raised my children, my lord. Boy, girl . .come here."

Poseidon turned, his lips thinning as he frowned. "Chief Priest Thal. Yes, my son has raised your children. Seid, Alassa, stay here." The god looked at his mortal, former servant.

Behind him, Seireus drew the two children close and Alassa clung to her elder brother. Seid inched forward but stayed close to his elder brother. He did not like the feel of this

man before him. Then Thal looked at Seid and the lad felt afraid. He did not shrink back though he wished to. 

Thal said, "Well, boy?"

"You are not my father. You may have helped give me and my twin life but Seireus has been father to me," said Seid. His tone was calm but strangely enough, void of disrespect.

Thal arched a brow at this. "You speak without fear, but I see you tremble. You are not a man yet."

"But I am, Grandfather," said Seireus, an edge to his voice. He disengaged himself from Alassa, nudged Seid back and swam forward. He saw his mother's father's black eyes fix

on him. 

Thal turned to Triton. "I want my children, King of the sea. Seid and Alassa should be returned with me."

Triton arched a brow now. "You demand a lot for a mortal, Priest. I grant that you could not take care of them then but now you have the means. My decision will be final so I

ask you . . Why should I?"

Thal said, "They belong to me. They are my seed, my gifts. "

"Children need love, require patience and they have both in your grandson's house," said Triton. He looked at Seireus and then at the children behind him. He looked back at

Thal. "Seireus has cared for and raised them when you could not. He loves them and they him."

"I don't care. They belong to me," said Thal.

"You a beast are and a beast you will be. Damned is your line until love can be found within the beast's skin," said the voice of Sealne then. It filled the courtroom.

 

Thal reverted back to his shark form. He charged the form before him.

Seireus deftly avoided the snapping jaws. Grabbing the top fin, he used all his strength to pull the shark away from the children who it seemed were his next target. He

succeeded in this and released his mother's father. He prepared to go again, but Thal the shark suddenly changed directions. Seireus tried to again intervene but this time he

could not. Thal bit Poseidon in half. Triton charged and killed Thal.

 

All in the sea mourned.

Triton, Ammersei and Seireus led all the sea to a spot. Waving his trident, he raised some of the earth to the surface. It formed an island. There Poseidon's body was buried. As

he was an immortal, Poseidon's heart could still be heard to beat. The grave quickly become the heart of the island.

 

After three years, Seireus wed the mermaid lady Amphira who was the daughter of Ammersei's aunt Cordelia. They finished raising Seid and Alassa. Seid grew into a fine warrior

and Alassa became a fine lady whose unique beauty was eclipsed only by the purity of her heart. 

Alassa had inherited her grandmother's seaweed locks and her father's black eyes. However, while Thal's were soulless, Alassa's were starry. Her back was smooth and covered

with a silken smooth tan skin. Her front was the white underside of a great white shark. Her breast's were full and her belly flat. When she sang, all around her gathered to 

listen.

Seid and Alassa both found love and to them were born children. Both had a son that bore the curse. Seid's son Allen and Alassa's son Merr were born with the appeance of a

baby great white. By the age of two, they started to speak. They learned the same way as their siblings and felt the same love as did their siblings. However, they felt only 

gratitude and appreciation in return.

 

 

 


	4. The next generation

Allen and Merr took a companion and to them children were born. They too had a single son that bore the curse. These were named Thalmer and Seilan. As with their fathers, they

too were born with the appearance of a baby great white. They learned to speak at the age of two. Growing up they knew the same love their siblings did and were ruthless

hunters.

Thalmer and Seilan both took a companion but this time it was much different. Their companions were witches that Patrick cast out of Ireland. Thalmer's was named Thea and 

Seilan's was named Aria. As their companions were human, the two males took them to the island which the witches quickly named Sharkne.

 

Thalmer and Seilan visited their females every evening and were happily surprised to see the curse was altered. Because they showed characteristics of love, they were only in 

full shark form during the day, but each night their appearance was altered and so they made a life with their females. Children were born and the cycle seemed doomed to 

repeat itself again. However, there was an unseen plot twist coming that would make this time the last time.

 

 

 


End file.
